


Requiem of Blue Jeans (Re-Do)

by alexxjames



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Re do of my first attempt, Song fic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxjames/pseuds/alexxjames
Summary: This is a Re do fic I'm hoping its better and that you enjoy.She wasn’t like them. She couldn’t remember every detail of her life and the ones she did ended up twisted in one way or another, but that was human. There was one thing though, one thing she would never; could never forget. Him. Those memories played out like a film in her mind, over and over again. The day they met, the first time they kissed, and when they… no matter how small or insignificant anything to do with him was branded into her mind, and whenever she closed her eyes it began anew.





	Requiem of Blue Jeans (Re-Do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Re Do because I can't leave well enough alone, still not super happy with it but hey first time I've posted more than once in years so YAY!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos :)

She wasn’t like them. She couldn’t remember every detail of her life and the ones she did ended up twisted in one way or another, but that was human. There was one thing though, one thing she would never; could never forget. Him. Those memories played out like a film in her mind, over and over again. The day they met, the first time they kissed, and when they… no matter how small or insignificant anything to do with him was branded into her mind, and whenever she closed her eyes it began anew.

_Blue jeans, white shirt Walked into the room you know I made your eyes burn_

_I was like James Dean, for sure_

She was unimpressed when she first saw him, sitting with Maxie in the diner waiting for her and not even realizing it. She teased him first, tested the waters making sure he wasn’t a threat. Then he’d grabbed her wrist startling her, so she ran, had given him some woman’s bag and bolted out of the restrooms, yet even when she got home she couldn’t put him out of her mind. That’s how it started.

_I'm so fresh to death & sick as ca-ca-cancer I was sorta punk rock, You grew up on hip hop_

When she spoke with him on the phone he’d made her smile, it was that simple little thing that led to her decision. So she met him again, had taken Mia to the run down pub when he and Maxie were staying. His joy at seeing Mia again, then his utter defeat at her not recognizing him, had made her ache. When she forced him to show her his memories she broke, shattering into pieces only to rebuild herself stronger and more determined to help him and his family. Though he remained expressionless as the home movie played out, his eyes had given him away, they had shown his every emotion; his fear of Mia truly being gone, the joy he held in regards to his family, his desperation to keep them safe, find a home, to have them together again, and lastly his unending, unwavering love for them. It was this that cemented her choice to help them.

_I fit you better than your favorite sweater, You know, that love is mean, love hurts You still remember that day we met in December, oh baby_

They’d worked tirelessly to fix Maxie, all of them, but her and Leo especially. She’d been so frustrated at her own human limitations and had nearly cried telling him she was sorry that she was too stupid to help. He’d told her she wasn’t and had looked at her, truly looked at her and had seen her for the first time.

_I will love you 'til the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you'll remember that you're mine Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more, than those bitches before Say you'll remember, say you'll remember, Baby oh I will love you 'til the end of time_

That night when everyone human and synth was asleep she’d taken him up to her room, they spent hours simply talking, him telling her about his family and her telling him of hers. They’d laid together on either side of her bed as they spoke and had ended up pressed against one another side by side. With the darkness to cover them and his impending departure they embraced, learning each other’s bodies and committing them to memory.

_Big dreams, gangster Said I had to leave to start my life over You were like: "No please, stay here" We don't need no money we can make it all work But I headed out on Sunday, said I'd come home Monday You stayed up waitin', anticipatin', and pacin' But I was, chasing paper "Caught up in the game" that was the last you heard, Oh baby_

When they’d left she was silent, he’d looked into her eyes, seen everything they’d left unspoken after that night, seen the promise to never forget, to follow, and the stubborn fire and determination that he had fallen for, and he had walked away. His eyes holding a promise of their own, to find her again one day. She cried that night, cried for what she had, what they didn’t. Cried for all the unspoken words and lingering touches. She cried for Niska, for Fred and Maxie and Mia, but most of all she cried for him.

_I will love you 'til the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you'll remember that you're mine Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more, than those bitches before Say you'll remember, say you'll remember, Baby oh I will love you 'til the end of time_

Mattie closed her eyes, it had only been a day since her synths had left them but she couldn’t stand it, her parents had reverted back to their normal states and even Toby acted as though nothing had happened, only Sophie being as young as she was continued to ask for Mia and Niska. That was that, she decided putting some clothes, money and other necessities into a bag. She left her room, opened the front door and stepped outside, her phone beeped alerting her to the tracker she’d place in Mia’s bag.

_“735 Baker St, Whitechapel”_

_That’s where she needed to be, that’s where Leo was._ _I will love you 'til the end of time I would wait a million years (Have always buried them deep beneath the ground) Baby can you see through the tears? (You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve)_ _Baby oh (Have always buried them deep beneath the ground)_


End file.
